


Same

by Siderea



Series: YuYu Hakusho One-shots [10]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one looks closely, the similarities pile up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

They weren't so different, she reflected. If one only looked for differences, well, there was a fair enough number of those, perhaps enough to discourage one from seeking similarities. But the similarities were obvious to her.

If one only wanted physical similarities, the obvious place to start was eye color. Both had eyes the same beautiful shade. There was also stature, as both were about the same size. They both moved similarly, a graceful movement inherent in all demons. But she knew physical similarities weren't enough.

They both cared for those close to them, although he tried not to show it. They were both respectful of nature, although he had picked up a preference for high places during his time with bandits. Both of them would stand up for what they believed in, although in different ways.

Even though he would never admit it, she knew they were the same.


End file.
